


No Blush No Pout

by Kalloway



Series: Leon/Cloud 30Kinks Fics [7]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: KH2-Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Turnabout is fair play.
Relationships: Cloud/Leon (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Leon/Cloud 30Kinks Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/967629
Kudos: 15
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	No Blush No Pout

**Author's Note:**

> May 25, 2006. 
> 
> "_30kinks Theme#: #18/dressup"

Leon tucked the photo beside a few others, half behind the door frame and very much in sight to whomever happened to wander into his place. Ever since Sora had started bringing back pictures of his adventures and trading them with Yuffie and Aerith, everyone had been pulling out boxes from closets and under beds.

But Tifa had procured an absolute prize - his for only giving away about half of his collection - a grainy but recognizable photo of Aerith, Cloud and Tifa at about thirteen, wearing matching sweaters and skirts.

Cloud did not look overly happy in the photo, his hair tied in pigtails and his mouth painted a violent shade of red.

'Triplets', the back of the picture read in Aerith's crisp handwriting. Tifa had only been able to mention something about Cloud really, really owing Aerith a favor and Leon hadn't wanted to press. She still tended to make him uneasy, anyway.

Thankful that amongst other, more useful things he'd pulled from the castle, he'd managed to find a nearly size-perfect assortment of women's clothing that had been easy to drag home late one evening. Because as much as women didn't quite do it for him, the thought of Cloud poured into a mini-dress left him aching.

And what did it matter, anyway, if it was only for fun. Or whatever reason Aerith had come up with years before.

Leon wondered if Cloud owed him any favors. But they tended to repay one another on a daily basis, long after their swords had been cleaned and the lights had been dimmed to a glow.

"What's this?"

Turning, Leon wondered how he'd missed the sound of the door opening and closing, wearing a path against uneven boards and needing a bit of an upward hike to latch. But with his head half in the closet and his mind circling the moon, he could only imagine.

Cloud stood in the doorway, clutching the photo as though he'd just only been reminded that the moment had ever happened.

"I spent six hours checking the electrical grid with Cid and the two hours after that breaking rocks," Leon said. "Fifteen minutes of photo-trading shouldn't..."

"Aerith?"

"Tifa," Leon corrected. "And she didn't tell me the specifics, either."

"Probably better," Cloud replied, glancing warily to the open closet door. "Going out?"

"No," Leon said, glancing down at his half-dressed form. After spending the day with Cid, he'd smelled like an ashtray and required the shower just to stop sneezing. "Just asking myself the important question."

"Important question?"

Time to see if his reflexes were at least good enough to dodge a punch from Cloud.

"If I put you in a mini-dress, could I get you in panties too?"

He caught Cloud's fist a second later, surprised at the absolute lack of power put behind it. Almost as if Cloud was trying to put up a good front but wasn't completely offended at the idea.

"Aerith made me then," Cloud admitted, tucking the picture on Leon's night table and shaking his head. "I think we can make a deal, here."

Ten minutes later, Leon knew he was in trouble. Cloud may have slid perfectly into shimmering black fabric that cut just below his already noticeable arousal, but he wasn't having a single thing to do with Leon's fantasy.

No blush, no pout, and certainly no struggle.

But as Cloud took the length of Leon's arousal into his mouth, Leon kinda gave up on his fantasy anyway. There were more than a few things he'd give up for Cloud's mouth, hot and talented and able to make him come much too easily. He'd always wondered where Cloud had managed to hone such skill, but he could only imagine that knowing might ruin it.

Just before he reached to tangle his fingers in Cloud's blond hair, Cloud stopped, looking up with an almost cool expression. Leon swallowed hard.

"Take 'em off," Cloud demanded, pulling at Leon's pants once. Complying, Leon couldn't see any point in leaving them on anyway. His zipper had been biting against his erection and if Cloud was willing to let his tongue wander lower, he wasn't going to complain.

And once he was naked and back on the bed, Cloud was on him, dress straining as he straddled Leon, bottom high in the air as though it was begging for Leon to grab.

Leon gasped a moment before Cloud's mouth met his, beginning a long, slow kiss punctuated with one of Cloud's hands slipping down to stroke his arousal firmly. Cloud sucked at his tongue, daring his hands to wander down Cloud's back to the spot just before fabric ended.

Pulling the dress up, Cloud moaned into his mouth as he traced the waist of the soft white panties that Cloud had almost too willingly slipped into.

When Cloud did pull away, it was with a smirk on his face. He was still straddling Leon as he slipped back to rest on his knees, dress around his waist with his own erection pressed past elastic.

"Cloud," Leon said, reaching down only to have his hand swatted away.

"Yeah?" Cloud replied, shifting one leg and then the other to press Leon's apart, not letting his hand stray from teasing Leon's arousal.

Leon knew he was fucked. Most literally. Even if his mind wanted Cloud as a softly moaning harlot poured into shimmering black, bouncing on his cock as if both their lives depended on it, obviously Cloud needed a little more direction to play the role of anything but himself.

Slick fingers found his opening and Leon couldn't help but watch Cloud, dress bunched against tight muscle and panties in no way containing him.

"Leave the dress on," Leon directed, wondering if he'd even get that request. A pair of fingers pressed into him, making him cry out.

"Yeah," Cloud agreed, smiling for a moment.

The fingers in his body knew him too well, threatening to make him come. But Cloud's other hand had left him, choosing instead to free Cloud's erection from its confines and slick it with enough lube to make even the quick preparation of his body a null point.

Cloud forced his legs up, smirking as he positioned himself and thrust, the time between his fingers leaving and his cock penetrating barely a second. But the sheer difference still made Leon moan and reach down to grab at his own erection, needing to be touched if he was going to somehow survive. Cloud's fingers twined with his a moment later as Cloud started quickly thrusting into him and pulling back. Together they found a rhythm and held onto it, reality taking the place of fantasy as Leon watched Cloud's body moving against his.

He still came first, managing to even get a bit of his semen splashed onto Cloud's stomach, a contrast of white on black. And while his body was still shivering, he heard the distinct but soft moans of Cloud's climax just before the blond thrust hard into his body three times before pausing and... laughing?

"What?" Leon managed.

"Sorry," Cloud said as he pulled back and settled half on the other side of the bed. "Just had a thought..."

"A thought?"

"A memory," Cloud corrected as he slipped a hand down to fix both his panties and dress, looking almost too proper in the outfit. "That photo - that sweater drove me crazy. Unlike the girls, I had nothing protecting my nipples..."

Leon filed that away for the morning, when perhaps he could do a little shopping and possibly try the same game again - but with a better chance of winning.


End file.
